The Apprentice's Sister
by LyssaWinchester
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. It's about my OC Dave's sister, Katrina, and how she becomes a powerful sorceress. More or less. She was there that day at Arcana Cabana and she made a few friends. Rated T for swearing. I think. I have no idea what I'm doing but, please, give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"No!"

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"Ugh, no!" Escaped my mouth in a low, sleep ridden groan before I managed to rolled over and hit the snooze button.

It seemed as though it was only another 10 minutes before I was being frantically shaken awake.

"Shit, Katrina, its fuckin' 7:30! We're all going to be late!" Nate, my twerp of a brother, shrieked at me from his position RIGTH NEXT TO MY FUCKING EAR!

"Piss off… Wait, no," I paused as the situation dawned on me, "Fuck! Fuck no"

"Fuck yes." Bitch sassed me.

"Shut up, _Nathanael_." I hissed in my scary, don't fuck with me tone. I ended up sounding like a frigging angry goose in my sleep deprived state.

Ignoring his snickering I half rolled, half bounced out of my bed and practically flew across the room to my closet. Less than five minutes later found me hopping around the room trying to pull on my black skinny jeans and grey sweater, and brush my hair at the same time.

"Here, Kat, let me do your hair while you get dressed." My littlest brother, Dave, spoke to me from just outside the doorway. At least one of them had the presence of mind to not come barging through here.

"Sure little brother."

Together we managed to get our shit together just in time to get to school and catch the bus. Davey and his cutesy 5th grade class were having their first major field trip of the year and they needed three extra 'chaperones' to come along. Dave literally begged me to sign up when he found out it was 18 and up, not just over 18. I, of course, agreed.

When we reached our first stop rather than taking a seat like most of the others, I chose to stand just behind where Dave was sitting next to his friend. After a while I zoned out from the teachers lecture, I get enough of those at the university. I focused, instead, on the people around us going about their day. People standing, or sitting, or walking. On their phones, and talking to other people in the street. Eating, laughing. Children playing.

I'm a people watcher, I can admit that. It's just fascinating to figure things out about them. The way they act, dress, and talk and what makes them behave the way they do. I suppose that's one of the reasons I want to become a psychologist, I've always enjoyed studying people.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Dave's shouts snapped me out of my own little world and with a start I realised the class was moving on. Everyone except for Dave.

Pushing my way through the crowds of people I chased after Dave. He seemed to be looking for something, I'm not sure what. After nearly losing him when I ran into a man and managed to spill his drink on the black heart right in the centre of my sweatshirt, I finally caught up to him when he paused outside of a grim looking store called _Arcana Cabana_.

Dave opened the door and when we stepped inside I was amazed at all of the unusual, yet strangely beautiful items all crammed into this one shop. As we walked through Arcana Cabana together I couldn't help but touch almost everything that caught my gaze. It was all just so unique.

Hearing a noise coming from my brother's direction, I spun around. I hadn't realised that, in my rush to catch up to Dave, my beanie had slipped off my head a great deal and it ended up falling off completely in my haste to check on my little brother. Doing an awkward sort of cross between a dive and a stumble, I caught the headwear before it could hit the somewhat dirty floor. That caught the attention of both Dave and a man wearing a leather trench coat that seemingly came to my brother's rescue and, knowing Dave, that's probably what it was. That boy was always in some kind of trouble. Both also seemed to be amused. By me.

"The second emperor of the Han dynasty locked his least loved wide in this urn for ten years to the day. They say the same will happen to you." The man told Dave.

Looking around, I scoffed when I saw what he was referring to. I thought that story sounded familiar. I recognise the urn from an essay I had to write on the second emperor of the Han dynasty in 11th grade ancient history.

"Yeah, sure, only if you're stupid enough to open it," I told them, "You're not stupid enough to open it are you brother?"

"N-no, nope." He didn't sound so sure.

"Just checking, Bug," I grinned at his look of exasperation over the old nickname, "Can never be too careful."

"I-I'm sorry," Dave stuttered when he addressed the man. "I'm looking for this note, have you seen it? It kind of just blew into your store."

"A note?" The brunet man asked.

"It blew into your store," Yes Dave, you've said that. "It was just a…"

"Coincidence." Trench coat suggested.

"Yeah. It was just a coincidence."

I rolled my eyes. A coincidence? I don't necessarily believe in coincidences. Inevitable might have been a better word. There's just something about this place that gives of that mystical vibe. Like "Ooh look at me, look at me. I'm all magical and eerie and its _fate_."

"I have something I'd like to show you Dave." Creep told Dave suddenly.

"How'd you know my name is Dave?" Did Davey squeak?

"Because I can read minds!" He exclaimed. Dave's eyes widened and I swear his jaw hit the floor, causing me to smirk as the man chuckled. "It's on you backpack."

When the man left, I decided to resume my inspection of the objects contained within this store. Pausing beside a life-sized statue of a man, I reached out to the shelf beside him. On it was the small stone figure of what I assume to be two faeries of some sort. One had green skin and red hair, the other purple skin and blonde hair and they appeared to be covered with flowers and leaves.

My fingers skim the surface of a wing and, smiling, I turn to another shelf on the opposite side of the isle and again my eyes immediately land on something specific. A gorgeous silver snake with red eyes, made from a type of metal I couldn't identify even if my life depended on it.

Seeing the shop owned return, I wonder back over to him and Dave. The guy was carrying a small stone box which he carefully places on the counter. When he removed the lid I could see a dragon figurine inside, which he lifted from the box.

"This is very special and if it likes you, you can keep it." He says to Dave.

"I'd better not." Dave said shaking his head. "My teacher said we couldn't be gone for long. She knows we're here."

"You're a bad liar, Dave." I could just about slap that kid. "That's good."

At that I began snickering, which ultimately turned into out-right laughter. I don't think Mr. Mysterious appreciated that much, if the look he's giving me is anything to go by.

"What? It's not like that's always a good thing." He gave me a look that I interpret to mean I should continue. "If he gets himself into a tricky situation, then he should at least be able to get out of it with a few well place lies. Like me, I can bullshit my way out of anything."

"True." The man finally concedes.

I hear the slamming of a door and realised that I'd been too wrapped up in my explanation that I hadn't noticed Dave trying to sneak away. Dave reluctantly walked back to us and took up the dragon from the shopkeeper's outstretched hand. As soon as the dragon was safely on Dave's palm it came to life, shaking its head and stretching its wings. To my absolute delight the dragon crawled around to the other side of my brother's hand and settled on one of his fingers, wrapping its tail around and folding its wings. She looked quite comfortable there.

"No way." Dave whispered, amazed.

"I have been searching a very long time," The man explained. "Magically, here you are. That ring on your finger means something Dave. It means you're going to be a very important sorcerer one day. And your first lesson begins with your very own Encantus. Do not move, do not touch anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dave did not do what he was told. He decided to screw around with that ring of his and caused some books to go tumbling off a shelf. He continued to mess around and break stuff while I, on the other hand, stood and waited patiently. A bit. Ish. I think I ended up breaking a fancy looking cane.

I looked up, just as Dave waved his hand about and something came flying out from behind a near-by wall. Curiously, I picked up the strange-looking version of a Russian nesting doll. On the outside there was a painting of an ugly man in a fedora and fur cloak, holding a cane in one hand.

I dropped the doll in pain when it somehow burned me and Dave and I watched as it cracked open. A swarm of cockroaches came bursting from within the doll and they looked to be climbing one another. Pretty soon the cockroaches had form a man. The same man that had been painted on the outside of the doll a moment ago.

"When am I?" The man questioned Dave, ignoring me.

"N-new York City." Dave replied stupidly. I smacked him upside the head.

"Not _where_, the year." Doll man demanded rudely. When Dave didn't seem to be able to answer the man became impatient. "_You _are wasting my time."

As the man loomed above Dave, the top of his cane glowing, I wedged myself between the man and my little brother. Sending him my most venomous glare I was about to speak, perhaps snap at him, when I was cut short as the man was suddenly forced upwards.

"What happened to don't touch anything?" The shopkeeper demanded as he held the nesting doll man back with one hand as he was carrying a gigantic book with the other.

Gesturing to Dave, I began to explain before I was cut off. _Again_.

"That's not very sporting of you Balthazar!" Cockroach guy shouted from his position above us.

"Be quiet!" The shopkeeper, Balthazar, snapped at him before turning back to us. "It's not you, he's been like this for a thousand years." Balthazar assured us. "I'll explain later, I need the Grimhold. Where's that doll?"

Struck dumb, all Dave could do was frantically point to the nesting doll on the floor. Balthazar placed the Encantus down before reaching for the Grimhold. Using Balthazar's momentary distraction, the man from the doll managed to use his cane and send Balthazar flying. Once the man was standing upright again his sent an antique wardrobe Balthazar's way and picked up the Grimhold. Balthazar, however, broke free of the wardrobe possibly just in time to prevent the man from doing something probably evil.

Dave took my hand and dragged me down behind the counter. In the ensuing fight across from us the Grimhold landed by our feet and Dave picked it up. Suddenly a jar came crashing down from above us and smashed on his leg, spilling water all over his pants. Knowing that we have to get out of here I knelt down behind Dave and shoved him, hoping he would take the hint. He did, and we crawled out from behind the counter together.

As we reached the door an intense heat drew our attention back to the store. It had somehow caught fire, no doubt caused by one of the sorcerers. Or who I assumed to be sorcerers. The man from the doll was once again threateningly standing over Dave.

"I want that doll." He snarled.

I didn't think, just acted. I pushed Dave out of my way and rushed at the man, shoving him back hard with my shoulder. Turning my back on him I attempted to run. Wrong move. The man lunged towards me grabbing a fistful of my hair and dragging me back towards him. The cane in his hand began to glow again, no doubt preparing another bout of dangerous magic. For me.

"Wait!" Dave shouted. "I'll give you the doll."

As Dave prepared to hand the nesting doll over, Balthazar launched himself out of the flames and tackles the other man to the ground. Dave attempted to run but the man grabbed at him, grasping anything he could. As Dave struggled to get free I ran to them and kicked the man in the face, forcing him to let go of my brother.

"Leave! Leave now!" Balthazar shouted at us and we managed to reach the door just in time to see Balthazar and the man get sucked into that urn from the Han dynasty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we reached the edge of the street Dave paused before throwing the nesting doll out into the middle of the road. Before I could retrieve the Grimhold a voice sounded from behind us.

"David and Katrina Stutler! Don't ever leave your-"

"There are these crazy wizard guys in there!" Dave shouted, interrupting his teacher. "They're made of roaches! No! Don't go in there! The store's on fire! Don't go in!" He yelled ineffectively.

Sighing, I followed behind the two already knowing that we wouldn't be believed. Who would believe what some kid says. I decide to keep my mouth shut. I won't convince them any more than he will. All it'll do is get me a one way ticket to an insane asylum. Hallucinations are unbecoming of a girl my age.

When we got to the door, the teacher opened it. The store wasn't on fire, nothing was broken either. Well, damn. After she briefly berated him about telling stories, she led us back to the street where the rest of the class was.

"Ew! He peed his pants!" A classmate yelled immaturely.

As everyone laughed at him Dave tried to explain what had happened, how the jar had spilled and made it look like he pissed himself. The student didn't care, they just continued to tease him until I shot a dark look to all of them when he began to cry. Pulling my sunglasses on to shield my eyes from the sun, I wrapped an arm around him and followed behind everyone else to the bus.

After a long bus ride consisting of me glaring at any student that dared look our way and a silent ride home in my 1973 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, we were finally able to collapse on our couch in relief.

"Are you okay Davey?" I asked him softly.

"Year, sure. Whatever."

"Come here." I gestured to the place right beside me and he all but rolled into my embrace "It'll be alright, Bug."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner was tense. When mom got home she had yelled herself hoarse. Apparently she'd gotten a call from the school saying that her children had slipped away from the group and wondered off somewhere, and then her son proceeded to lie to a teacher about what had been going on. It hadn't helped matters when Zoey and Nate, my older sister and younger brother, chose to become involved.

So, mom was absolutely livid, Dave was still sniffling into the sleeves of his hoodie, and Nate appeared far too amused for my liking. Family dinners sucked, always have since dad abandoned us. I still think mom secretly, or not so secretly, blames her children. Bitch.

After I had waited the appropriate amount of time to be excused, I practically sprinted up the stairs. Time to do some research.

Dumping my messenger bag onto the ground, I prepared to Google endlessly until I found something worthwhile, however, a slightly muffled groan gave me pause. I'm certain that it came from by bag. Turning slowly, I crouched down by my messenger bag. It fucking moved!

"Ouch that hurt!" Someone said a high pitched voice, followed by a girlish giggle.

Just as I was reaching for my messenger bag, something pushed its way out of the gap in the cover. A green something.

"Watcha doing?" One of the two faeries from the store asked me.

"Yeah, what are you doing? That really hurt." The purple faerie complained from where she perched herself on my bedside table.

"I… I put my bag… down?" It came out more of a question than the intended statement.

"Oh of course you did." This was a new voice, male now.

Looking to my bag, I see the metal snake from earlier today slithering out of my bag. "Oh, really, a talking snake?"

"Yes, idiot!" The snake snapped.

"Oh, well silly me for not realising. Of fucking course snakes can talk!" I huff angrily.

"Please calm down." The green faerie squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just had a bit of a rough day. Start again?" I asked and, at their nod, continued. "Hi, my name is Katrina Stutler. I'm 18 and I am currently a student at Columbia University, studying to become a Psychologist. What about you?"

The snake was the first to reply. "My name is Samael. I am 532 years old."

"I'm Chrysanta and this is my sister Lunette. She is 8 years old and I'm 12." The purples skinned faerie, Chrysanta, told me.

"Most people call me Kat. Is it all right if I sometimes call you Sam, Chrys, and Luna?" I ask.

The three of them exchange quick glances before Samael answers for all of them. "Oh, all right."

As I was about to reply, a blinding light flooded the room. I spoke again when it began to dim and I could just barely see the outlines of the others. "What was that?"

"Oh," Chrys, I think it was, answered. "Lunette gets a little excited sometimes. I'm sure it was an accident."

"I'm, sorry Kat."

"That's alright," I told her. The kid sounded truly worried that she had angered me. "Hey, was that magic? You guys can do magic?"

"Yes. Just my sister and I, though." Luna replied.

"Awesome! Could you teach me?" I query, hopeful.

"No, sorry. Our magic is very different to human magic. We wouldn't know how." Chrys tells me forlornly.

"It's okay. If you can't, you can't." I assure her, deciding that I won't be searching for someone else to teach me. I'm fine being just the way I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wakeup Kat, you've have to take me to school!" Calliah screeched in my ear. What a way to be woken up, huh?

"Alright, alright," I grumbled before rolling over to check the time on my phone. "What the fuck, Callie? It's 6:30! You don't stark school until 8:30."

"Yeah, but Kat I've got to get there at 7:30. _Someone _decided it would be a good idea to schedule a Drama Club meeting for _before _school."

"Let me guess. Isabelle?" I teased.

"Yes." Callie huffed in reply.

"C'mon, don't act so petulant," I grin. "Give her a chance; she might be way different than what you thought."

"So she's not a shallow, airheaded barbie?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," I allowed. "But that shouldn't make a difference. She might actually be a nice person once you get to know her. Just because she acts like a bitch, doesn't mean she is. I've lost count of the amount of times someone's gone and thought that of me. It was probably a combination of my quite nature and mostly blank expression. I managed to either look really sad or like I was pissed of all the time…" I mused, trailing off towards the end.

"Whatever," Callie snorted. "I don't need another anecdote from your teenaged years. What I need is for you to get me to school on time."

"Okay, sure." I grumbled, shuffling over to my closet.

"Ah, hey I picked out something for you already. Hope you don't mind." Calliah told me, gesturing to a black lace knee length dress and purple platform ankle boots on my set of drawers.

"Thank you, sweetie," I smiled. "What's with the dress?"

"Well, it's your brother's birthday and I know that you'll be having lunch with him. Going out for lunch is the type of occasion that requires a dress," She seemed to think a moment before continuing. "So does someone's birthday."

"That's thoughtful… okay what have you done with the real Calliah Floros?" I joke.

"Oh, you know, just lured her out to Greece for her Nymph family to kill her."

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask how things are going," I begin softly. "How are you doing with all this?"

Calliah became quite and brooding as we both thought of what brought her here. About a year ago Sam, Chrys, Luna, and myself decided to go to Greece and work with some of its magical natives, as I had been doing since I found out about this world. I had come across a family who seem to be in a tug-of-war with a family of humans. Right at the centre of them was Calliah, a 16-year-old half-Nymph. Her father's human family and her mother's Nymph family were fighting over her. The Nymph's wanted her executed as such a 'half-breed' was forbidden. Her mother had been executed some time before this. The Nymphs eventually slaughtered the humans and Calliah would have been left to fend for herself if I hadn't have been there. We managed to escape the Nymphs, and Greece.

"Fine," Callie began weakly, and then cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Or I will be."

Later that day, during my lunch break, I caught up with Dave at a small café down the street. He smiled and waved me over when he saw me enter the building.

"Hey Davey, how's it going?" I asked him when I sat down.

"About the same as when you saw me Sunday." Was his sullen reply.

"Hey, cheer up baby brother. It's your 20th birthday today." I said, trying to get a smile out of him. No luck. "It'll be okay, Dave, you'll do great on your current assignment. You've always been the big physics nerd."

"I know, I know. Hey I saw Becky today!"

I noticed the change in subject, but decided to let it slide. I'll play along, for now. "Becky who?"

"Oh, you know. Becky Barns." He told me.

"Wait… Becky Barns from 5th grade?" I remembered. "That girl you had the biggest crush on? So much so that you got us both into trouble chasing after a note from her?"

"Y-yeah." Blushing slightly, he stuttered.

"Okay." I told him cheerfully.

"Wait that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a lull in our conversation when the waitress showed up with our meals. Thanking her, I turned back to Dave.

"You ordered for me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind," He offered shyly. "Though I probably know what you eat better than you do."

"You're right. Thank you, Bug." I smiled at him in delight.

"Please," He groaned, stretching the word out. "Don't call me Bug."

"I can call you what I like."

"No you can't."

"Hey, you're the one that had to go and eat the bug."

"Fine," He conceded. "Hey Bennett's still going on about the grey wolf."

"That guy's a weird one," I tell him. "But he's not wrong. You should participate more."

"Easy for you to say, people love you."

"Because I adapted a long time ago, I learned to imitate people's behaviours," I explain to him, yet again. "You should try it sometime."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Sure we can. Hey have you heard from the family?" I asked, knowing he's probably like talking about that less.

"Nate called to wish me a happy birthday and Zoey's going to drop by this afternoon." He replied monotone.

"And mom?"

"Nothing," He sighs. "Yet. Nothing yet."

"Okay."

By now we have finished eating and I check the time on my watch. 12:30. I offer Dave a ride back to the university, as I have time to spare before my lunch break is over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once I had picked up Calliah from school that day, I decided that I would go and keep my brother company for the rest of his birthday. I called him and said that I would be there later on with pizza for dinner.

As I was making my way up the stairs to Dave's apartment, I saw him racing down the stairs towards me. "Hey, Dave, what's the rush?"

Before he could reply we heard someone shout "Get him!"

Looking past Dave and up the stairs I saw a pack of wolves chasing after him. "Wolves?" Dave whimpered as we ran down the stairs together. "No, no, no, no."

Outside, we both sprinted up the stairs of a train terminal. Spotting a nearby turnstile gate, I hauled Dave through it, knowing that the wolves couldn't possibly get through. Hopefully.

Looking to Dave, it was too late when I realised what he was about to do. He jumped onto the tracks! The idiot jumped onto the railroad. So I followed him, hoping that whatever plan he had would work.

We began running down the tracks, away from the wolves. "No!" Dave shouted as he ran.

Dave, unfortunately, managed to trip over on the train tracks. He fell to the ground and the man that had been following us, who I briefly recognised to be the same man from the nesting doll at Arcana Cabana, told the wolves to kill Dave.

"No, Dave!" I shouted and launched myself at him in an attempt to protect my baby brother.

I felt something small land on my back, two somethings, and I looked over my shoulder to see that the wolves had been turned into cute little puppies. Dave reached over to remove them from my back so that I could roll over and off of him.

Looking up, I had just enough time to register the look of total confusion on the stranger's face before he was thrown clean off his feet by a giant metal eagle.

"Oh my!" Dave gasped as the giant bird landed on the railroad beside us.

"Where's the doll, Dave?" Sitting atop the eagle was Balthazar, that shopkeeper from Arcana Cabana.

"Um.. Him, him, him!" Dave's eyes widened in panic as he noticed the other man getting up from where he fell on the train tracks.

Balthazar threw some kind of magic at the guy freezing him where he stands, cane outstretched to do some obvious damage. "Alright, get up here," Balthazar told us, motioning for us to climb up onto the eagle. "Now. Now! Hurry."

Dave and I both scrambled to our feet as a train came blaring down the track, startling Dave. I noticed Balthazar sending a sheet of newspaper flying with a quick movement of his hand and realised that it was heading straight for the train, obscuring the view of the driver. As we made our way onto the eagle, Balthazar made another similar movement and I looked back in curiosity to see that he turned the puppies into pictures.

The eagle suddenly took off just in time and Dave and I both make strangled exclamations of surprise. I'm not quite sure what mine was for; the close call with the train or the abrupt head-spinning, nausea inducing take-off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When we arrived at our apparent destination on the roof of the Chrysler Building, Dave and I both clambered off the back of the giant eagle feeling quite a bit disoriented. Dave groaned and said something that I didn't quite catch as I sank to the ground and closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths and counting to ten I then opened my eyes, stood up and turned to face Balthazar and Dave. I never was one for heights.

"What?!" Dave shouted at Balthazar. "No, that is not happening! No you are not doing this to me again! Do you have any idea what my life has been like for the last ten years?"

"Wow Dave. And here I thought you'd forgotten all about that," I muttered. "You never mentioned it again."

"I've been stuck in an urn for ten years." Balthazar said, as though reminding him that his ten years were quite possibly worse.

"So have I!" Um, what? "A… figurative urn of ridicule. Do you know that in certain parts of the tri-state area, they still refer to having a nervous breakdown as 'pulling a David Stutler'? Did you know that?"

"Try to be a good listener, Dave." Balthazar told Dave as he began to explain. "That doll is called a Grimhold. It is a prison for the most dangerous Morganians in history, each one locked up in a layer of the doll. Horvath wants to free his fellow Morganians and destroy the world. This must not happen."

"Yeah, for sure." Dave said sarcastically.

"Shut up, David." I told him.

"The truth is," Balthazar said. "You have a very special gift. You need to see that."

"I just want to be normal." Dave told him dejectedly. "Have a normal life. I want to forget about that day at Arcana Cabana. I want to forget about magic. I want to forget everything."

"You should duck." Huh?

"What?" Dave ask, confused. He did, however, do what he was told as something rather large fell from above us.

Landing with a loud thud, Dave's dresser stood behind us. What does his dresser have to do with anything?

"You want to forget about magic?" Balthazar countered. "Then why did you keep the ring?"

Taking a closer look, I recognised the small form of the dragon ring that had been given to Dave by Balthazar. He really kept that? Why would he do that what it was such a blatant reminder of Arcana Cabana and magic? He said he wanted to forget all of that.

"I-I was going to sell that… on eBay." Dave tried feebly tried to explain himself.

"You're still a bad liar Dave." Obviously. "I like that about you, it's a good sign."

Sure, it's a good sign. It means that Dave's usually an honest person if he doesn't have much practice in lying. I think that's what it means, anyway. It doesn't really matter; I still stand by my opinion on the subject.

After some crazy shit happening in Chinatown, what with that insanely evil Morganian and a frigging dragon, I figured it would be a good idea to go home for a while before meeting up with Dave and Balthazar at the abandoned subway turnaround doubling as my brother's lab.

When I got out of the shower and padded across the hall to my room, I noticed Calliah curled up in the middle of my bed. Samael was coiled around her wrist and both Lunette and Chrysanta were on either side of her.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I ask her tiredly.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you never usually shower this early so I figured you'd be going out." Callie stated matter-of-factly. "You know that I love to pick out clothes for you, so here."

She threw at me a grey Ramones sweater and black lace up jeans that I hadn't noticed were in her lap.

"I'm heading out to Dave's lab for a while," I inform them. "Does anyone want to come with?"

"Nah, I can't right now. Surrounded by so much school work at the moment, I think I'll just stay in and do that." Callie offers as an explanation.

"No, thank you." Chrys and Luna chimed in.

"Oh, I suppose I will." Sam said, giving a long-suffering sigh.

"Right then, shoo!" I tell them, practically chasing them from the room, leaving me to get dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had finally gotten to Dave's lab, only to find that neither of them were there. I texted Dave, who replied immediately with their location. When I pulled up into a parking space, I began searching for them until my eyes landed on the two of them sitting on a bench, eating.

"Dude!" I heard Dave exclaim as I made my way over to them.

Balthazar, I saw, appeared to be trying to inhale the sandwich in his hands. "Beg your pardon. I haven't eaten in ten years."

"Yeah. Yeah, fair enough."

"You mind if I ask what's so special about this bench?" Balthazar asked Dave.

Dave seemed to be distracted by something and, following his gaze, I realise that the something was a girl. "Hey, Dave, is that Becky?"

"Yes."

Balthazar seemed to notice my brother's distraction as well, and he wasn't happy about it. "No, no, no."

"What?" Dave asked in confusion.

"There's no time for that," What Balthazar said made me scowl. "And too much at stake."

"That girl," Dave started, pointing at Becky. "She's the one man. And you're my mentor, Balthazar, aren't you suppose to help me to achieve my personal goals?"

"Yes!" Balthazar exclaimed. "Except I'm not your mentor, I'm you master. And your master says if Horvath catches you out on the street, you'll die. Is she worth that? Think about it Dave."

"Don't eat my sandwich." Dave told both of us before he chased after Becky. I guess he decided she is worth it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, noticing that Balthazar decided to ignore what Dave said and eat his sandwich anyway. "Dave told us not to."

"I haven't eaten in ten years."

"I don't care," I told him and snatched the sandwich away. Looking at the sandwich then back at Balthazar, I shrugged before taking a bite out of it as well.


	10. Chapter 10- Update

Hi, I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated for a while.

I am considering abandoning this story. If you wish for me to continue with it, then let me know. Otherwise, no further updates will be made as of next week.

If you enjoyed my writing and want to read more of my work, I will be creating a new story to publish. The first chapter should be up sometime after next week.

Thank you for your patience

\- Callysta


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

I'd like to apologise for disappearing there. I think I'm going to quit this story. I'm just not feeling it anymore. Besides, it was more of a test drive to see how I do actually posting my work. If anyone would like to pick up where I left off or even start again, please contact me.

In other news, I am now 100% behind a Vampire Diaries fanfic if anyone's interested. I haven't posted anything yet but I am a few chapters in.

Love,

Lyssa


	12. Chapter 12

I am really sorry for suddenly abandoning this story guys. I'm coming back to it, I promise. It will be slow going, maybe an update once every few weeks, if that.

I've just been on a bit of a hiatus. Been dealing with some personal issues. But, I'm back and I'm ready to get to work.

I know that writing again will be good for me, so I'm going to work on that.

While I'm at this story, I'll be working on other projects as well. I'm going to be trying to improve my writing quality. To do that, I'm also taking commissions.

So, if any of you have any story ideas at all that you don't want to or can't write but would like to see them written, I'm always open to do those for you.

Message me any time.

\- Lyssa


End file.
